Olly Wang
Olly Wang is a supporting character and an antagonist in Lookism. He is the head of Hostel A. Appearance Olly wears dreadlocks with a brown headband and a large, brown, fluffy coat. He has a tattoo of a compass under his eye and wears casual clothing underneath. In his middle school years he wore short, neat, black hair and collared shirts. Background Olly Wang used to go to the same cram school as Sally Park and Heather. He was a smart kid whose immigrant parents pushed him to extreme lengths to be a good student. Olly became obsessed with Eli Jang after witnessing him destroy Backdoor. He did anything to get Eli's attention, stealing from minors and even robbing his own house. Olly wanted to be a member of Hostel, and was angry at Heather for wanting Eli to become a better person instead of a street thug. Eventually he called the police on Hostel and exposed the orphans who were living in Sally's house. When Heather confided in Olly about her pregnancy, he pretended to be Eli and told her to get an abortion. Eli beat him viciously after he found out his deceit. Olly formed Hostel A after Eli Jang left Hostel. He was trained by Gun to maintain Hostel using the point system. His goal is to bring Eli back to Hostel as its rightful leader. Personality Olly is a reckless character, and is often seen making psychotic faces. His first appearance was leaping off a building and landing on James' car. Despite his craziness, Olly is a very intelligent character, and impressed Gun with his business skills the first time they met. Many fans compare him to Jiho just how both of them wanted to be praised but got the wrong idea of being superior. The main difference that set them apart is that Jiho was spiteful of Daniel while Olly was obsessed into being with and wanting to be like Eli. Fighting Prowess Not much is known about Olly's current fighting skills. He used to be weak when he was friends with Eli Jang. He was eventually trained by Gun, so he acquired some skills. Lower ranked Hostel members are scared of Olly, so it can be inferred that he is a strong fighter. Relationships Eli Jang Olly is obsessed with Eli, and constantly seeks his attention. After the split of Hostel, he continues to look for Eli Jang, and models Hostel A after his old club. Plot Runaway Fam In Runaway Fam, it is confirmed he was the new Hostel’s Big Daddy as he calls it, and wondered if James Gong wanted to join it, at which James replies by hitting him with his truck. He accepts James into Hostel as an uncle. Later, he teams up with Jin Jang to find Eli Jang, only to learn Hostel B found him first. Eli Jang Olly is introduced as a self-hating individual who sees himself as weak. but upon knowing more about Eli Jang he praises him and even wants to be like him, so far as attempted robbery and blackmail just to be like Eli. and tries to steal items from his own parents house but they ultimately caught him and the crew, as him not being known by the others, he punches his own father and later caught him red-handed. In Episode 238 and in Runaway Fam, he is a Chinese Immigrant by the way his parents speak Chinese at him and how most of his friends are Chinese-speaking immigrants as well. In the end, he wants to be accepted and will do anything in his right mind to do that, like how in Chapter 239 when the others use their names for their gang name to be Hostel, they leave him out of the group, the “O” should represent Olly himself not Warren, and that had gotten him upset, and because he actually has a family which why he was never part of the group, he only did that to be a part of the group, and everyone left him out, making him actually feeling left out. He has a grudge for Heather after he saw her trying to change Eli. As a result, he called in Heather's mother in hopes of her taking away Heather but it resulted in the original Hostel to fall apart. He was then asked by Heather to get him to contact Eli. He does so giving the phone to Eli and the phone number to Heather but with a twist; he contact both Heather and Eli with two phones, with Heather and Eli both talking to Olly thinking they're talking to each other. This however, resulted in horrible results with Heather accusing Eli for what Olly texted. Eli saw Olly with the two phones but decided to go with it to stay away from Heather. Once Heather yelled at Eli about the text saying abortion, that Eli lost his temper and attacked Olly for what he did. By doing so, Eli discovered what Olly was trying to do; remove the family from Eli so he can be the ideal figure Olly wanted, with the last part being to kill Ryan. Eli called Olly out for what he did to do so, and beat the daylights out of him. Hostel Prologue Olly is then seen about to grab Ryan to kill him until he is called out to be stopped by Jerry Kwon. As Jerry took Ryan and left, he was then grabbed and molested by Darius Hong. Soon later, he met with Jong Gun and was trained for the next 3 years to become the new leader of Hostel. Hostel (Arc) Current arc Olly Wang grooms a kid to become like Eli Jang. Gallery Olly In Eli’s Jang Arc File:Olly_without_his_glasses.jpeg|Olly on the floor explaining why he wants to be like Eli. File:Olly_wang_face.jpeg|Olly’s face in shock. File:Olly_in_his_house_.jpeg|Olly attempting to steal at his own house File:Olly_first_glance.jpeg|Olly’s glance at Eli File:Olly’s_facial_.jpeg|Olly’s exaggerated facial expression. 'Olly In Runaway Fam ' File:Olly_driving_.jpeg|Olly Driving File:Olly_shocked_.jpeg|Olly shocked to see James pass the test to be a part of Hostel File:Olly_shocked_2.jpeg|Olly shocked to see James 2. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Eli’s Arc Chapter